forumswikifandomcom-20200213-history
WUMB
http://i100.photobucket.com/albums/m27/jansonhatesyou/Whatever/Wizard-Logo.jpg Wizard Universe Message Board or WUMB is an online forum run by Wizard Entertainment, the Congers, New York-based publisher of several notable fandom magazines: InQuest Gamer, Wizard, ToyFare, and Anime Insider. Board Topics Comics, Movies & TV, Anime, Video Games, Toys, Gaming, Fandom Conventions, Sports, Music, Books, Wizard Entertainment, Pimp My Stuff (Member art etc.), Whatever (General Chat). The "Whatever" board is characterized by the various characters who dwell within this abyss of infectious confusion. In the "Pimp My Stuff" board you can hawk your wares at no cost! Have a dirty old sock to sell? Broken drumstick? Stained comic? Perhaps you need to promote your latest blog or website? This board accommodates your need to set-up shop and allows easy access to your questionable merchandise and propaganda. History Originally Wizard World Message Boards during the late '90s and early '00s. Wizard World, as it was known, was for the most part an enjoyable internet community to discuss comic books and pop culture, but lacked consistent moderation. Wizard World became a Troll's paradise and eventually closed it's doors in 2002. In late May 2006 Wizard Entertainment's phase two message board, Wizard Universe Message Boards reintroduced forums to the company's website. From the very beginning it was clear that WUMB was different than the old board. The moderation team actively post and interact with other members, thus keeping morale high and troll activity low. As of late October 2009, the website is now closed and seems to be permently shut down. WUMBers Main Article:WUMBers The 500,000 Post Thread " This is soooo going to die a slow death, but I'm a trooper."- Sal Loria, the fourth post. Started on Jul 15 2006, 06:37 AM (CST) by RIV1. Beginning as The 1,000 Post Thread and raised the goal each time the previous one had been reached as well as the staff sending the hallmark reaching poster a prize. It has been The 1K,The 5K, The 10K, The 50K, The 100K and is currently closing in on 200,000 posts. Due to the massive goal on May 21 2007, at 03:53 AM (central) Janson (MIMIC at the time.)opened a thread offering "Mini-Prizes" to help posting activity in the 500K Thread. The first ten posters in the thread were: RIV1, Sal Loria, redzone, underworld, Baxter, MGM, The Wizard Bunny(first staffer), ChrisWardFan, Lucifuge and Mellifera. Together they made 58 posts before an eleventh poster (BigEvil) arrived. 78 posts in venomjr followed shortly by sweetnsassy at post 81 joined the thread. The 100th post was made by RIV1 on Jul 22 2006. Post 128 was from jeangrey, who had this to say "I hate threads like this, always clogging up the message boards..." . The 15th poster was Alejandro Arbona (2nd staffer) at post 137.The 16th, 17th and 18th posters were darkhuman at post 145, Byn at post 146 and jaydee74 at post 166. The 19th poster was buff-beardo at post 234, then at post 261 Raker became the 20th poster directly followed by hardpathtowalk and The Reverend Brother Cherry. By post 286 RIV1 posted the first in thread record of the posts per poster. The list is as follows: *RIV1 80 *sloria13 60 *redzone 48 *underworld 33 *ChrisWardFan 18 *MGM 9 *Lucifuge 8 *Byn 5 *Baxter 5 *jaydee74 3 *sweetnsassy 2 *Alejandro Arbona 2 *BigEvil 2 *The Reverend Brother Cherry 2 *venomjr 1 *The Wizard Bunny 1 *buff-beardo 1 *jeangrey 1 *Raker 1 *Mellifera 1 *hardpathtowalk 1 *darkhuman 1 Right after the first list was posted shiky800 came in at post 289. The 300s is when the thread first started to boom. Post 307 was the entrance of The Exile aka Overlord Zargax aka Gandicles, declaring that he was running through the thread with no pants on. Posts 311 and 312 went to moorg and XIII, the later was sure he had already posted in the thread, though all records show this was his first. They quickly reached the 400th post on Aug 2 2006, just over two weeks from the threads start. Enter Pat McCallum at post 419 for a long haul of posts. As for post 420, for all who care that was taken by jaydee74, thus making him forever an honorary member of THE High Five club, the giggliest members on the board. PubeBacca made his first appearance in the thread at 485, helping to close out the 400s on Aug 4 2006. Aug 4 2006 Jerry Whitworth enters with full force by adding to four conversations in post 516. Black Haze under his second abandoned username AGENT 47 made post 523 simply by saying "me". At post 642 The Trickster made one of six total posts on all of WUMB before becoming one of many "Lost WUMBers". Post 666 was made by shiky800, which means he must be evil.. Spamming into the thread at 692 was geoffmac2000. In the late 700s "The Dozens" were thrown down. Some notable ones were, "Yo momma so nasty she calls Janet Ms. Jackson!"- RIV1, "yo mamma is like gas station spend a lot money of 2 pump"- Black Haze, "Yo momma is a carpenters dream, flat as a board, and easy to nail. "- BigEvil, "yo mamma so dumb at a rated r movie it said must be over 18 so she went to get 17 friends"-shiky800. Then Black Haze started telling dirty jokes. Abomination! posted the 898th post in the thread on Aug 8 2006 at 11:23 AM(central) and hours later at 09:27 PM (central) made the 1,000th post, which was the goal at the time. The people spoke and what they said was on to 10,000. The first new poster to join after the last goal was G:The Last Man at post 1,052. The words he posted "I got lots.....tens of thousands" were about comic books, but strangely also predict the future of the thread itself. In the mid-1,100s Sal Loria teaches the art of posting images. After learning this Abomination! posted a picture of Superman punching Wonder Woman in the back of the head. He then posted this, which of course led to various humorous pictures. After four pages of funny pictures GoddessDawn arrived at post 1,287. The now banned user batman102 took post 1,386, followed by the lost poster Professor Liam at post 1,389. At post 1,436 underworld posts another post count record: *redzone 241 *RIV1 238 *Black haze 163 *Abomination! 152 *sloria13 125 *underworld 117 *shiky800 78 *Lucifuge 58 *The Exile 53 *ChrisWardFan 35 *MGM 21 *XIII 19 *venomjr 17 *sweetnsassy 15 *AGENT 47 15 *The Reverend Brother Cherry 15 *BigEvil 12 *Alejandro Arbona 9 *jaydee74 8 *Byn 5 *Jerry Whitworth 5 *Baxter 5 *GoddessDawn 5 *G:The Last Man 4 *Professor Liam 3 *batman102 2 *Raker 2 *hardpathtowalk 2 *The Trickster 2 *The Wizard Bunny 1 *geoffmac2000 1 *buff-beardo 1 *jeangrey 1 *PubeBacca 1 *moorg 1 *Mellifera 1 *MatchesMalone 1 *darkhuman 1 *Pat McCallum 1 At post 1,453 Juggy#3 a member from the old boards and lost member came into the thread, saying "Spam threads FTW(For The Win)!". hrdwrkngXsoldier posts at 1,581 solely to have posted in every thread on the main page, a common time passer at the Whatever section. YonderFreak024 rants into the thread at 1,612. The WUMBies On Nov 20 2007 krpykrwly came up with the idea of an in board awards show to spotlight the best posters in various categories. After the posters suggested different categories Janson started nomination threads and polls to choose the winners. On the morning of Dec 25 2007 the winners were announced. 1st Annual WUMBie Winners *Most Beloved Staffer: Willy Wampa/Justin Aclin *Quickest Wit: Father *Most Comedic: Harry Wang *Hottest Male WUMBer: The last male poster set on fire by Kupocat *Favorite Signature: Redzone's Deadpool *The Bucky Award; Azrael07 *Biggest Fanboy: Jerry Whitworth *Most Intriguing Whatever Thread: The 500,000 Post Thread *Best Screen Name: (._Y_.) *Harry Wang Award: Harry Wang *Favorite Foreign Poster: Spidey_82 *Best Duo: Jerry Whitworth & DC Comics *Most changed: Mikey *Attention Whore: Mikey *Most likely to make up words: venomjr *Worst grammar: kingdavidthagreat *Best grammar: TENIME_art *Best Thread Creator: MIMIC *Best Thread Responder: Father *Best Poll Creator: MIMIC *Best photo manipulation for whatever purpose: krpykrwly *Nicest WUMBer: MIMIC/ Eveyone on the boards because the Prez wont stand by let other posters get over looked *Biggest abuser of smilies: venomjr *Jibberish poster: venomjr *Best signature: Everyone( too many to choose/ oh, who gives a flip?) *Most likely to end you: Dr Nightmare *Most reprimanded: BANNED *Worst Drag Queen: Mikey *Most Pictures Posted of Oneself in the Official Picture Thread: Mikey *The Geezer Pleaser : Father *Banner of The Year : Civil War, I'm With... *Go Get Some Shaving! Award : Willy Wampa *Mishap of The Year Award : All the lay-offs *Poster most likely to win in a WUMB survivor fight: Warpig *Most Awkward Moment: Whenever Azrael07 says he can fight bears. *Least coherent : Jack *Thread (face) Killa: Harry Wang *Most likely to run for public office: The Wizard Bunny *Most likely to be able to destroy Chuck Norris: Kupocat *Most likey to be able to destroy the Grimace: The Grimace is flame retardant, rendering him invulnerable *Alumni Award: Everyone who has parted ways with the company in the past year and a half or so *Best of the boards: Whatever *Who's your daddy?: GOR! Most Likely To Swerve Violently Off-Topic: venomjr *Favorite Avatar: Kupocat's "Goggles Cat" *The QFT Award: Sal Loria *Poster most likely to be a ghost in the machine: vemonjr *Best "Oh, Snap!" Moment: "If you don't get it, then you're too young to be using the internet. Stop flooding the boards with useless troll threads, and tell your parents to put you back in your cage."-TENIME_art =Survivor: WUMB Island= On May 12th the tribes were revealed for the first ever Survivor: WUMB Island. The game would be a message board friendly take on the popular television show. Every few days a new challenge would be posted, with the two tribes competing. If a team lost, they would have to vote off one of their own. The tribes were: THE JIBBA JABBA TRIBE Spidey 82 Jerry Whitworth ( . Y . ) Kupocat I am a skrull- Banned from the boards, so basically forced to quit. rwe1138 shining knight Dr Nightmare- The first person voted off Survivor: WUMB Island. Harry Wang sixth person to be voted off Survivor: WUMB Island. Spider-Man-Third person voted off WUMB Island The Jibba Jabba tribe has won the "At the Movies" "Never Roam Alone" and "I Can Has Macros?" challenges. THE MEKKA LEKKA HI TRIBE comic geek venomjr Spider_Fan14- Second person voted off WUMB Island hrdwrkngXsoldier Samus Silent K Thundermatts Janson joint fifth person voted off WUMB island Esbat- Fourth person voted off WUMB Island Tripper McGee: joint fifth person voted off WUMB island The Mekka Lekka Hi Tribe won the "Color Me Badd" "Name That Tune" and "Secret Identities" challenges. Both tribes have won three challenges apiece. In the first big twist of the game, at the announcement of the fourth challenge, Thundermatts was switched from Mekka Lekka Hi to the Jibba Jabba tribe. At the end of the fifth challenge rwe1138 was transferred to the mekka lekka hi camp and Thundermatts also returned to the mekka camp. As of end of round six both tribes have merged into one tribe known as Mekka Jabba hi THE MEKKA JABBA HI TRIBE ( . Y . ) made it to the final four comic geek eigth person voted off WUMB island hrdwrkngXsoldier Tenth person voted off WUMB island Jerry Whitworth joint seventh person voted off WUMB island Kupocat made it to the final four and was crowned winner rwe1138 joint ninth person off WUMB island Samus made it to the final four shining knight joint ninth person off WUMB island Silent joint seventh person voted off WUMB island Spidey 82 made it to the final four but was the eleventh person voted off WUMB island Thundermatts joint ninth person off WUMB island venomjr: quit after challenge ten This tribe has thus far participated in the "I Hate Mondays" "Celebri-Miis" "scavenger hunt", "Tribal Challenge 10" and wumberican idol rounds venom jr was Eliminated due to failure in participating in "Celebri-Miis" round but due to a vocal show of support by his fellow tribes people got back in. He then quit after challenge ten due to ill health of a family member. tribal challenge ten was a myspace challenge in which participents had to create a myspace page for a fictional character for the final challenge the final four (being ( . Y . ), kupocat, spidey 82 and Samus) had to sing in an american idolesque challenge they were judged by a panel of judges and spidey 82 was eliminated. The final 3 then went to the tribal jury made up of the fallen Mekka Jabba high tribe and kupocat was crowned the winner of the first Survivor game A second one is being planned by Silent K even as we speak External Links Official Site Wizard Facebook Group